After the Curtains Close
by setr
Summary: After Sean's press conference and Holden's return
1. Simple

**Simple**

It was a simple flower, a soft yellow, but then Sean had always been a simple man. It was only when it came to Holden that it got complicated. It got complicated because Holden was a guy and Sean wasn't supposed to want to be with him. It got complicated because of the fear and the secrets and the hiding so Holden had simplified things; he had left.

Except apparently it hadn't simplified things because here he was standing outside the door to the place he had considered home for the last two years. Inside Sean was no doubt asleep, maybe even dreaming of him and the moment to come. Holden took a deep breath as he thought about what he was about to do. Only a couple hours ago he was resigned to the fact that it was over but that was before he had caught Kelvin Moore's news report and had seen the press conference from earlier in the day. "I'm gay." Sean had said it so easily, so simply. And just like that everything had changed.

Quietly he let himself into the beachside condo - he still had a key - and shut the door behind him. The lights were off and he made his way through the house easily. Finally he saw the footballer lounging in a chair his eyes closed and tilted to the side. A soft smile ghosted across Holden's face as he made his way over, his steps practically silent in the night air. Lifting the flower he grazed it along Sean's turned face, watching as the petals caught lightly of the stubble covering his cheek. Sean's mouth twitched and he clumsily lifted a large hand to bat away the offensive flower. Holden continued to move the flower against the tanned skin and slowly Sean opened his eyes. He blinked slowly as Holden came into focus and all Holden could do was smile and run his fingers through sleep tousled hair. A shadow of a smile flitted to the surface.

"You saw." Sean said, simple as always.  
>"Yeah." Holden replied.<p>

With a smile he closed the distance between them because maybe things were simple after all. 


	2. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

Light streamed through the partially closed curtains in Sean's room and he grumbled wordlessly and squeezed his eyes shut against the intrusion. He had been having good dreams and he wanted to go back to them. He had dreamed that Holden had come back, had come home. Sean wanted to stay in the dream world where Holden was in his arms instead of emerging into reality where he had possibly destroyed his career and was still left alone. With a sigh he went to flip onto his stomach with the intent of burying his face in the pillows and fighting off reality a bit longer. However when he went to move he realized his left side was pinned to the bed, pinned by another body.

Sean's eyes flew open and his senses kicked back in as he took in the sight before him. He saw golden, perfectly smooth skin stretched over sinuous muscle. He could feel the soft chest hairs pressed into his own chest and the steady thump of someone else's heartbeat against his side. His eyes travelled down the body up till the soft curve of his backside where golden skin met crisp white sheets. Travelling upwards again he took in the mess of slightly shaggy hair buried into his shoulder. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.

"Ngh, tired go back to sleep." The body mumbled into his skin.

It was muffled and clogged with sleep but there was no doubt that the voice belonged to Holden. A grin spread across Sean's face and he let out a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss the deceptively soft hair.

"It wasn't a dream. You really came back." He murmured amazed.  
>"I'll leave if you don't let me sleep" Holden grumbled.<p>

Sean laughed heartily because Holden's morning grumpiness was just so familiar to him. He never thought he'd miss the other man's complaints and half-awake grumbles but after a week of waking up alone to the silence of his too big condo Holden's threat was like music. Pulling him closer he closed his eyes and focusing on the even rhythm of Holden's breathing he let himself be lulled back to sleep. 


	3. Apologies

**Apologies**

It was nearly noon by the time Sean and Holden fully woke but both men had needed the sleep. Sleep had been illusive and restless for the past week. Holden stretched languidly before leaning in closer and pressing a kiss to the skin that covered Sean's heart. He smiled at the action and threaded his fingers into the back of the dark blonde hair and tilted his head back. Holden moved his head easily allowing Sean to dip his own head down and capture Holden's lips. Sean groaned as they pressed together and Holden's tongue, and with it his taste, slipped into his mouth. Sean ran his free hand down the expanse of Holden's back slipping under the cover to palm his ass. Holden moaned in response and pushed his hips down in a manner that had Sean's cock coming to life. They broke the kiss to breathe and Sean took the opportunity to get some oxygen and blood to his head. He wanted Holden, he always wanted Holden, but he also didn't want to rush right back into the physical with him.

"Holden, wait." Sean said, softly pushing Holden back.

Sean almost regretted it when sadness and hesitation filled his clear blue eyes. Rejection was written on his stubbly face making him look young and vulnerable and Sean was hit with the damage he had caused. Quickly he reached out and caressed Holden's cheek leaning down to place a quick kiss against his lips in a manner that he hoped reassured the other man.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for putting you through all this. If I had just came out like you'd asked we wouldn't have had to go through all this. I'm sorry, Holden."

Holden pushed himself up so that he was in a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair in a manner that Sean knew meant he was trying to figure out how to do something. Slowly he lifted himself up and turned to face Holden straight on. He truly was sorry and he just hoped that Holden believed him.

"I'll accept your apology, Sean Jackson, on two conditions." Holden said seriously.

"Anything, Holden." He replied honestly.

"First condition is if you accept my apology for trying to push you into doing this."

"You don't need to apologize; you had the right to demand it."

"This is my condition, Sean." Holden interrupted him with a small chuckle.

"Fine, apology accepted. Now what's this second condition?"

"You need to make love to me now because I've missed you so much."

Holden's words were barely a whisper but his eyes sparked with an intensity that Sean had missed. Without thinking about it he leaned forward and captured Holden's lips in a passionate kiss filled with pent-up desire and frustration that their time apart had fostered. As he pushed Holden back onto the bed Sean knew that this time things were going to be different.

_AN: Thank you for reading. I would truly appreciate any comments or feedback you have. I'm not going to withhold updates if I don't get any but just know that they mean a lot to writers. Thanks._


	4. The Second First Date

**The (Second) First Date**

It had been two days since The Announcement (in Holden's mind it was always capitalized) and the two men had spent the majority of those two days in the condo. Sean had gone out for another lunch with Kara and Paula so Holden had taken the opportunity to check in at the office. Armed with a briefcase full of papers to look over Holden took a cab back to Sean's condo. His boyfriend's SUV was still missing and he hoped the lunch meeting was going well because Holden knew how much the game meant to him – after all it had almost destroyed their future together. Holden let himself into the condo and tried to push thoughts of that final fight out of his head. He was just getting inside when his phone rang in the pocket of his charcoal slacks, pulling it out he smiled as Sean's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, everything ok with lunch?" Holden answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. I was just wondering... I mean if you'd like to that is... go out tonight?" Sean stammered uncharacteristically.

"Sean Jackson, are you asking me out on a date?" Holden replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll be home in about half an hour."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

Holden was grinning as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. The conversation reminded him of another similar conversation he had with Sean almost three years ago.

_Holden flipped through his phone trying to find the e-mail Kara Monoghan had sent him the week before. He was currently waiting outside the young publicist's office waiting to talk to her about a property she was looking into. Finding the e-mail he scanned it and mentally went over his presentation, he was pretty confident in Kara's interest and today's meeting was about the details of the deal._

_Holden looked up when he heard Kara's voice and saw her escorting a tall, broad-shouldered man out of her office. Holden's first thought was 'fuck me' because the male was breathtaking. He was ruggedly handsome with a five o'clock shadow dusting his strong jaw. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and Holden couldn't help but picture being pushed against a wall, that hard, strong body the only thing keeping him from sliding to the floor._

"_Mr Wilson?"_

_The slight concern in Kara's voice made him realize that he had zoned out and now both Hot Stranger and Kara were staring at him._

"_Sorry, I'm a little tired today." He explained feeling his ears warm up._

"_Sorry to have kept you waiting."_

_The stranger spoke with a deep, rumbling voice that encompassed Holden and made his blood hum. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a lazy smile and Holden had to shove his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out._

"_Not a problem" he managed to get out._

"_See ya, Kara. I'll tell Paula I've agreed to this."_

"_This is a good idea, Sean." Kara replied shaking his hand._

_Sean nodded to Holden and then he was gone._

_The meeting was short and less than twenty minutes later Holden was waiting for the elevator to head down to the parking garage. A soft ding announced its arrival and stepping in he hit the P button indicating the garage level. The doors were about to slide shut when a gravelly voice asked to hold it, automatically his arm went out to keep the doors from shutting. Looking up he saw the man – Sean – from Kara's office._

"_Thanks, Mr Wilson right?" Sean said as he slipped in and the door whisked close._

"_You can just call me Holden though." Holden answered with a nod._

_He couldn't help but be impressed that Sean had remembered his name, sure he remembered Sean's but then again Sean was drop dead gorgeous._

"_Sean Jackson." He said holding out his hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Sean."_

_Sean's grip was firm, his calloused hands pleasantly rough against Holden's softer ones. Sean held on a bit longer than necessary but instead of pulling away Holden just smiled letting his eyes do a quick once over._

"_Are you a client of Kara's?" Sean asked, eventually letting Holden's hand drop._

"_More like the other way around. I'm a property consultant." Holden explained._

_Sean nodded but Holden could tell he wasn't really sure what that meant. He was used to that and just shrugged it off, no need to get into details with someone he had never seen before and probably never would again. Eventually they reached the underground garage and Holden almost reluctantly left the elevator._

"_Well, it was nice meeting you Sean. See ya." Holden said and the other man nodded in agreement._

_He turned to walk away to where he was parked feeling Sean's eyes on his retreating back._

"_Holden, wait!" Sean called out._

_Holden was startled but turned around easily and lifted an eyebrow in question._

"_I was wondering, that is I don't know if you're even... I mean, we just met but if you wouldn't hate it..." Sean stammered._

"_Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Sean Jackson?" Holden asked with a grin._

_The other man's face flushed pink and he nodded sheepishly. Holden couldn't help but find the slight blush incredibly arousing and he heard himself agreeing. Sean looked extremely relieved and they exchanged numbers with Sean promising to call that night to make plans. Holden found himself waiting eagerly for the call to come._

Holden hadn't realized just who Sean was until he had got home and googled it knowing that is name was familiar. The thought that a professional footballer had asked him out on a date made his knees weak and he had only hoped that Sean wouldn't mind that he knew almost nothing about the sport.

"Holden, you home babe?"

"Back here" Holden replied.

When Sean walked into the room Holden was applying a bit of gel to his slightly damp hair. He smiled at him through the mirror and watched as the footballer walked up behind him and slid strong arms around his waist. Sean nuzzled his neck and placed a wet kiss to his jaw.

"Mmm you smell great."

Holden hummed contentedly and turned in the embrace so that he could press their lips together in a soft kiss. Sean's hands slipped down to palm his ass through the fresh slacks he had put on after his shower.

"So where are you taking me?" Holden asked pulling back slightly.

"Bistro Garden." Sean replied naming one of Holden's favourite restaurants.

It had also been where they had gone for their first date. Though this time instead of a back corner to hide that they were together they sat in the back to have some privacy. As they sat and talked Sean kept Holden's hand in his and while there were a few stares Holden couldn't care less. It was a fresh start for them and Holden couldn't help thinking that the future looked bright.


	5. You, Me and The Inlaws

You, Me and the In-laws

Sean locked the SUV with a beep and walked to his front door. He was glad to have a team to play for again even if they weren't a top team and he couldn't help but smile softly as he dug out his house key. Letting himself in he disabled the alarm noting that Holden was still at work. The weekend before he had moved back in fully; giving up the apartment he had rented when they split. Sean loved having him back in the condo; Holden was what made it a home again. With his sports bag still slung over his shoulder he walked to the laundry room kicked off his shoes and dropped off the bag. He had showered after practice so he headed for the kitchen and a snack, once there he spotted the flashing red light of the answering machine. He hit the play button and waited for the message to be played back for him. The first was some bogus claim that he had won a trip from a contest he definitely hadn't entered. The second was from his father.

"Sean, it's your father. We've given you time but your mother is worried. Please call her."

Even through the recorded message Sean could hear the soft command in it. This was the third message from his parents since he outed himself on National Television. The day after the press conference there had been a message from his mom – Sean and Holden had been ignoring all calls that day – and she left a short and sweet message. It was still on the machine and he pushed a few buttons until it was playing in the quiet of the room.

"Sean, it's Mom. We saw the conference and just know we love you."

The message evoked feelings of warmth inside him and he remembered his mom kissing scraped knees and bandaging cut arms. About a week later there had been a second message.

"Sean, I know you're busy and need time but please call us. I love you."

This message had left Sean feeling guilty. Sure the first few days were busy and he and Holden had a lot of catching up and making up to do but he really should've called his parents. His mom was probably hurt that she had found out her only son was gay along with the rest of the world. He was too scared to think of what his dad was thinking and feeling. However scared or not his mom did deserve to hear from him and he picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number. It rang once, twice before the line was picked up and he heard his mom's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" Sean said with a smile.

"Sean? Sean, honey is that you?"

Sean fought the urge to roll his eyes; he was an only child who else would be calling her mom?

"Yes mom, it's me. Sorry I haven't called."

"It's ok, dear. How are you? Are you eating properly? When will you be visiting next? It better be before the summer?"

"Whoa mom, one thing at a time."

"Sorry, I just miss you son."

"I know mom, I miss you too. I'm fine, I'm pretty great actually and yes I am eating properly."

"Good, you need your fruits and vegetables, not just all that protein and carbs you like."

"I'm about to grab an apple right now actually."

"That's my boy." His mom responded making him feel all of eight again.

"How are you and dad?"

"We're good. Dad's been fiddling in his workshop a lot."

"What's he got planned this time?"

"Oh Heaven knows. I'm not allowed in."

"Sounds like dad."

His mom continued on about the book club she was a part of and Sean listened like the dutiful son he was. She was talking about what she was going to bake for the next get together when he heard the door open. A few minutes later Holden walked in wearing his suit and tie. Sean smiled at his boyfriend and murmured in agreement to something his mom had said. Holden pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving to rummage in the fridge.

"Sorry mom, I've got to go."

"Oh of course, I didn't mean to ramble on."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to check my calendar later and figure out when I can get down, alright?"

"Really? That would be great. And Sean, bring your young man."

Sean was speechless, he had never mentioned having a boyfriend and he was pretty sure anything about Holden had miraculously escaped the press so far.

"No need to be so shocked I can tell when my own son is in love. We'll talk to you soon, I love you son."

"I love you too mom." Sean replied before hanging up the phone.

When he turned around Holden tossed him an apple which he caught expertly with one hand. Polishing it lightly on his shirt he took a bite, savouring the juicy sharpness before swallowing.

"How'd you know I wanted an apple?" he questioned Holden.

"You always have an apple after training." He replied simply.

Sean smiled; it was nice having someone who knew you that well. And Holden knew the real Sean Jackson. Not the one that was the persona of big football star but who he was beyond that. He crossed the room and wrapped his free arm around Holden's waist his hand resting on the small of his back.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Sean said with a grin.

"Yes, but I'll never tire of hearing it."

"Well I love you, Holden Wilson. I love y more than anything in this world."

"And I love you, Sean Jackson." Holden replied.

Holden tilted his head up for a kiss and Sean happily obliged letting his tongue slip out to lick across Holden's lips before pulling back.

"So you're taking a trip home?"

"No, _we're_ taking a trip home."

Holden's eyes widened and Sean laughed before ducking down to kiss him again.


	6. Home for a Rest

**Home For A Rest**

Holden's heart was pounding wildly in his chest and even he could see the blatant fear in his eyes. He blinked and straightened his tie, adjusting his suit for the tenth time in as many minutes. Gripping the edge of the counter he ducked his head and concentrated on breathing. Deep breath in through the nose slowly let it out through the mouth. Keep repeating and he just might not pass out.

A soft chuckle alerted him to Sean's presence and he glanced up to see him through the mirror. Sean grinned and put the bag he was holding down before walking into the bathroom. Strong hands turned him around, resting on his shoulders.

"It's going to be ok." Sean said calmly.

"What if your mom doesn't think I'm good enough? What if your dad thinks it's my fault you're gay? What if-"

Holden was cut off by Sean's lips on his. Slowly he kissed him back trying to concentrate on his solidness and warmth instead of the thousands of worries floating through his head.

"What if it wasn't enough? What if it was too late? What if you didn't come back? Worrying about it didn't do anything. Please don't worry. My parents will love you if for no other reason than because I love you. And my dad's not stupid he won't blame you."

Sean's thumb brushed tenderly along his cheekbone and Holden took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"OK. Should I change? Is this too formal?"

"Relax Holden. You look great and the suit is fine. I might not recognise you in something else." Sean replied with a laugh.

"Alright, let's go before we miss our flight."

"Good idea, we should leave now or I'll be forced to make us very late."

Holden laughed as Sean waggled his eyebrows comically. Together they left the house, Holden feeling a bit calmer.

A couple of hours later they were on the plane having just taken off. Being on the plane Holden couldn't help but think about his last trip and his seat mate. He had received a card from Kate a few days after the flight thanking him for the use of Redman and the car. She had also hoped that things had looked up for him since the flight. The card still sat on his desk at the office; a reminder of a good flight and new friend. Thinking of Kate and the sacrifices she had made for love made Holden realise that meeting Sean's parents wasn't so bad.

The Jackson's lived in Texas and so it was a short flight compared to the previous trip. About halfway through the two and a half hour flight Sean decided they could use a drink. He reached up to press the little red call button before settling back in his seat. When the flight attendant approached Holden nearly choked as he recognised her as the same blonde from his previous flight. She smiled widely and Holden hoped she didn't recognise him. No such luck.

"Good afternoon, sir. It's great to have you flying with us again.

Holden smiled tightly and Sean raised an eyebrow but Holden shook his head minutely.

"Could we get two rum and cokes, please?"

"Of course, sir."

It wasn't long before they had their drinks in front of them and with another large smile the flight attendant walked away. Holden took a sip of his drink and turned to see Sean watching him.

"What was that about?"

"Do you remember the flight I was on with Captain Kate Hazeltine?"

"Yeah, it was on Valentine's Day right?"

"Yeah, well I don't know if it was just the day but this one flight attendant was... well enamoured with me. According to the captain she looked over something like every five seconds."

Holden felt kind of his stupid telling Sean this, as if he was trying to prove something. Sure it was something to laugh over with a friend but mentioning it to his boyfriend made him feel like the insecure partner trying to make the other jealous. Sean, however, just smiled as if to say 'and you don't know why she would' and immediately Holden felt less foolish.

"I don't think it was just the day." Sean said simply.

"Why, because she smiled?" Holden asked dubiously.

"No because she's looked over at least three times during this conversation."

"No way!" Holden turned his head just in time to see the blonde look his way and smile widely.

Slightly horrified he turned back around to face Sean.

"She can look all she wants, I don't blame her, but you're mine." Sean said with a slight growl.

The noise shot straight to his groin and Holden let out a silent moan before yanking Sean closer by the shirt and crashing their mouths together. He poured his desire, love and anxiety into the kiss as their teeth clashed and Sean pushed his tongue into his mouth. Holden sucked on it hungrily before pulling back, his hands still holding Sean's shirt.

"God, I love you." Holden breathed.

Sean looked at him with dilated pupils, no mistaking the hungry look in his eyes and Holden wished they weren't stuck on the plane.

"I love you too. Though I think you might have just broken the flight attendant's heart."

Holden glanced over to where it looked like the blonde had spilled the drink she was pouring over a disgruntled flyer. Holden turned back to Sean sheepishly and couldn't help but laugh.

Holden's nerves were back by the time the plane landed and he fidgeted with his suit jacket and tie. They were standing waiting to get through customs and Sean grabbed his hands stilling them. Then he straightened out Holden's tie and jacket and offered a reassuring smile.

"Relax, Holden or they'll think you're smuggling something."

Holden forced a light laugh and worked on taking calming breaths. Sean's parents had raised him and Sean was great so they couldn't be horrible. Soon they were walking into the arrivals wing of the Dallas airport and Holden scanned the crowd looking for the couple he had seen in photos at the condo.

"Sean! Sean, honey." A feminine voice called out.

Holden turned at the sound and saw a short, slightly plump woman with a big smile. A grin broke out on Sean's face and he led them over to where his mom was waiting. Sean loomed over her by a good foot and a half and he immediately enveloped her in a big hug lifting her off the ground. Sean's mom let out an almost girlish giggle. The youthful sound made Holden smile and he knew that he was going to like her. Sean put her down and after pressing a kiss to her cheek stepped back and held his arm out to Holden.

"Mom, this is Holden Wilson. Holden, this is my mom Leigh-Ann."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Jackson." Holden said bending to place a light kiss on her cheek.

Mrs Jackson pulled her to him in a motherly hug that Holden hadn't experienced in years. He felt his throat tighten with emotion as he hugged her back.

"Now you call me Leigh-Ann or Mom. None of this Mrs Jackson stuff. That's my mother-in-law and the name still gives me shudders."

"Mom, Nan is not that bad."

"Of course not if you're her handsome grandson but if you're stealing her precious first born..."

"Hush mom, you're going to scare Holden."

Holden watched the affectionate exchange between mother and son with a sense of envy.

"Alright boys, let's head back." Leigh-Ann said with a warm smile.

"Is dad at the car?" Sean asked and Holden could hear the slight hope in it.

"Your dad's at home and before you read into this he's starting on the steaks. We figured you'd be hungry."

"Starved." Sean replied, accepting the explanation.

"Now Holden dear, you're not one of those strange LA folk on one of them special diets or anything, are you?"

"No Leigh-Ann. Steak sounds great."

He caught Sean's eye and the footballer rolled his eyes but he was grinning. Holden smiled back Leigh-Ann's easy attitude going a long way to making him feel at ease. Leigh-Ann kept up a steady chatter on the ride to the Jackson house, filling them in on some changes to the house and what their neighbours were up to. For the most part Holden just sat there letting the everyday news and sense of community wash over him. When they pulled into the driveway Holden got out of the car and Leigh-Ann was immediately by his side slipping her hand through his.

"Now Frank's out back at the grill no doubt. How about we go have a tour while Sean catches up with his dad."

Holden nodded understanding that the Jackson men needed some privacy for their first reunion post-coming out.


	7. No Place Like Home

_Happy Holidays to everyone. Thanks for all the reviews._

**No Place Like Home**

Sean stood at the back door watching his father at the grill. He looked the same as he had every time Sean had seen him in the past few years. Dark brown hair faded and tinged with gray, laugh lines now permanent creases but shoulders still broad and straight. Frank Jackson might be getting older but time couldn't make him any less proud and dignified. Sean had a good relationship with his father; they had gone on camping trips and played ball in the yard. Sure when Sean was a teen he had rebelled but never enough to truly strain they relationship. Now for the first time in his life Sean was truly afraid to see Frank Jackson. Steeling his nerves he opened the door and stepped out on to the back deck. His dad looked over at him and put down the brush he was using to add BBQ sauce to the sizzling steaks. He closed the lid and turned around to face Sean. Sean swallowed thickly.

"Hey dad."

"Sean" his dad said nodding.

He took a step closer shutting the door behind him and shoving his hands into his jeans.

"Sean, do you love football?"

Sean was surprised by the question; it hadn't been what he was expecting at all. Slowly he nodded because he really did love the sport.

"Do you love your mom and me?"

Again not the question he was expecting. Was his father going to tell him that if he loves the sport and them he couldn't be gay? Still he nodded, words failing him.

"Then as far as I can see you're the same boy you've always been, Sean."

"Dad?" Sean said softly, not fully understanding.

"We love you, Sean. That doesn't depend on who you love. I'm only sorry that you thought you had to hide it for so long."

Sean felt a crushing wave of love for his parents and he wrapped his arms around his dad in a fierce hug. Emotion threatened to overwhelm him and he hid his face in his dad's neck for a moment before stepping back.

"Now go grab a plate for these, will you and tell your mom she can stop hiding inside with that man of yours."

Sean laughed and made his way back inside. He took a moment to breathe and come to terms with the easy acceptance of his parents. He had built up years of worries about this moment and it was cathartic to finally have it over.

"Mom! Dad says to stop hiding Holden." He called into the house.

From upstairs he heard his mom laugh and he hoped she wasn't overwhelming Holden as only moms could do. He went back outside and handed his dad the plate along with a beer. He took a swig of his own beer as his dad started piling the steaks onto the plate. He was just turning the grill off when Holden appeared with Sean's mom right behind him. Holden was slightly hesitant so Sean smiled warmly and held his arm out for him. Like at the airport Holden moved easily into his embrace. Sean pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning to his father.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Holden. Holden, my dad Frank." Sean watched as the two most important men in his life shook hands, even if Holden had rolled his eyes at the term boyfriend.

"Well I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about but that can be done over dinner."

The four of them headed inside where his mom had the table set up. Sean grabbed another beer from the fridge for Holden before sitting down across from him. As soon as everyone's plates were filled the questions started.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Sean's mom asked.

This was the question that Sean was dreading the most; the one that would show just how long he'd been lying to her. Keeping something so important from her for so long was bound to hurt.

"About three years now." Sean answered quietly.

"Oh" his mom said eyes sad.

Sean reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. That I didn't allow myself to trust you."

"It's ok, Sean. I guess that explains why you never would go out with those nice ladies I introduced you to." She answered with forced lightness.

Sean felt her sadness like a knife in his heart and he squeezed tighter trying to convey just how much he regretted it.

"Alright LeighAnn, the boy's sorry let's not waste more time regretting the past." Frank Jackson said firmly. "Holden, I understand you work in real estate?"

"Yes, sir. I acquire properties for clients. My company goes out and finds the properties that suit the client and bring the options back. We then aid in finalizing the transaction. We deal with a higher clientele than the average agency and aren't limited to the one area, we work worldwide."

"I guess that means a lot of travel." LeighAnn commented.

"A fair bit but as I am one of the senior agents I have a bit of freedom in choosing which cases to work on."

"Have you ever worked with celebrities?" she continued her tone taking on the slightly whispered awe of gossip.

Sean chewed his steak as he watched Holden laugh before answering. The other man's face lit up when he talked about work, about the different houses and styles and finding the right fir for the client.

"There was this one athlete I had to find a place for a few years ago. Some hotshot who did everything through his manager. This included demands for a beach front condo three of which were turned down because they didn't feel right. Of course I didn't know who this athlete was so finding a match was hard. In fact I only ever discovered this athlete's identity by accident a year later."

Sean's mom was leaning towards Holden her steak all but forgotten. Even his dad was riveted by the tale only Sean wasn't dying to know who the mysterious athlete was.

"How'd you find out?" Sean's dad asked.

"Who was it?" Sean's mom asked at the same time.

Sean had the uncomfortable idea that he knew the answer to both questions.

"Well this publicist often used my company and a year later I was at her office and ran into this athlete. He asked me out and we've been dating ever since." Holden finished with a flourish turning to smile at Sean.

His parents burst into a fit of laughter and Sean just mock scowled at Holden.

"Traitor." He grumbled.

"It's not my fault you make for an interesting story." Holden answered cheekily.

"Glad to see you've gotten over your nerves at meeting my folks."

Holden just flashed him a charming smile; the one that had ladies pulling out their cheque books to purchase whatever house Holden was offering. Sean might not be one of those women but he wasn't immune to its charm and he found himself smiling back. After all he'd rather be the butt of a joke or two than have Holden feel uncomfortable and out of place.

That evening after saying goodnight to the elder Jacksons Sean and Holden were lying in bed talking softly.

"How was the talk with your dad?" Holden asked lifting his head off Sean's chest slightly.

"It was terrifying at first but he said I was the same person still and they loved me."

"Your parents are amazing, Sean. So open-hearted and accepting. It's a shame more people aren't like them."

"By more people do you mean your parents?"

"No, well... maybe, I mean I've accepted that the Wilsons are not accepting people."

"It's their loss, Holden. They are missing out on knowing an incredible, brave and intelligent man."

"I guess..."

Holden trailed off and Sean could tell he was thinking of the past, of damages done before they'd even met.

_Holden barely spoke all dinner, not that Wilson family dinners were usually boisterous affairs. He had gotten home that afternoon; home from college for Thanksgiving weekend. He pushed at the food on his plate as he thought of his self-imposed deadline._

"_Holden, are you alright honey?" his mom asked, fork paused mid-air._

_Now was his chance, his sister and the other relatives would be arriving tomorrow and he wanted – needed – to do this before then. Taking a deep breath he put his fork down. He had known he was gay since his sophomore year at high school but kept it a secret. It wasn't until he was away at college that he had felt comfortable being who he was. Holden had started seeing someone this year and it was this relationship that had prompted him to set this deadline for telling for telling his parents. When his mom asked if he was seeing anyone he wanted to be able to say yes and tell her all about Nathan instead of lying._

"_I'm ok, but there's something I need to tell you and dad."_

"_Have you gotten a girl pregnant, Holden?" his father asked sternly._

"_No, it's got nothing to do with a girl."_

"_What is it Holden? You're making me anxious," his mom said reaching for her drink._

"_It's something I probably should've told you sooner but I was scared so I didn't. Mom, dad, I'm gay."_

_His announcement was met with silence and for a moment Holden thought that they hadn't heard him but then the hysterics began. His mom burst into tears and Holden immediately reached forward to comfort her but she jerked away from his touch and picked up her drink. She drained her martini in one long swallow and threw the empty glass across the room. Holden flinched as it broke against the wall._

"_Meredith, calm down." Holden's father spoke with disdain but it only increased the hysterics. "Holden, go to your room."_

_Holden nodded meekly and went upstairs closing his door and sitting on his bed. Even with the door closed he could hear the fight that was starting. His mom's hysterical shrieks as she blamed all this on her husband. Holden noticed that she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'gay' and instead kept insisting that he was sick. There was silence and Holden thought that maybe that was worse than the screaming. He was staring at his hands when he heard the footsteps; heavy but sure. His dad was coming up; he stood but stayed by his bed. When the door opened he noticed that his dad was wearing his jacket and for a moment he feared his mom had suffered a heart attack. She hadn't she was at the bottom of the stairs a fresh martini in hand._

"_Get your bag."_

_Three words spoken in a command and then he was out of the room again. Nothing was quite registering with him and he grabbed his duffel bag in a haze. He hadn't even unpacked yet. His parents were at the bottom of the stairs speaking quietly and he stopped in front of them._

"_Go to the car."_

_Another order just as cold as the first. Holden turned to his mom trying to find some compassion, some love in her expression but she was blank._

"_Mom..." he please moving closer._

_The slap came out of nowhere, Holden hadn't even registered that she had moved her hand before it came across his face. He stumbled back raising a hand to his now stinging cheek._

"_Get out of my house."_

_Her words were icy cold as they washed over him; no trace of love. He turned and headed to the car and it wasn't long before his dad joined him. The ride back to his dorm was silent. No music, no conversation, certainly nothing to be thankful for. His dad didn't even bother to turn the car off just stopped and waited. Holden climbed out of the car and before he could even say goodbye his dad was gone. That was the last he had spoken to either of his parents the only other communication being a note suggesting he stay at school for Christmas. When Holden graduated the following year he convinced himself that he didn't care that his family wasn't there and moved out West._

"Hey, still with me babe?" Sean said softly.

"Yeah, sorry just memories." Holden answered.

"I know it's not the same but you have a family now. You've got yourself a mom whether you want it or not. I think she might even like you more than me."

Holden smiled before leaning up to kiss Sean softly. Sean was right he did have a family now and tonight it felt like he had finally come home.


	8. Home is Where the Heart is

AN: This chapter is dedicated to KellyCRocker59 for always taking the time to review. Sorry for the delay in getting it up

**Home is Where the Heart is**

Holden laughed and oohed and ahhed at all the right places as LeighAnn Jackson flipped through page after page of photo albums. He saw before him Sean as a baby and watched as the pages turned and he grew into a boy and finally a young man. Sean was sprawled on a lazy boy chair in the corner of the room bemoaning the whole ordeal and pleading uselessly for his mom to put the albums away. His cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment and every now and then he would hide his face with a pained groan. Holden looked up as LeighAnn described a particular trip they had gone on the summer before Sean started high school. He caught Sean's eyes and smiled and was relieved to see Sean grin back in return, warmth and love emanating from his eyes reassuring Holden that this was all partly an act and he didn't truly mind Holden seeing the photos.

"Sean slept the whole way out even though we were driving through beautiful scenery. We tried waking him up once and he just growled." LeighAnn said with a laugh.

"He's much better in the morning now." Holden returned.

"Me? You're the one that's nearly homicidal in the morning." Sean inputted with the slightest hint of a whine.

"Don't try to make Holden look bad to me, honey." LeighAnn scolded.

Holden laughed and when LeighAnn wasn't looking stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture that had Sean's mouth dropping open. He made a gasping protesting noise but LeighAnn just assumed it was in protest to her scolding and shushed him before flipping the album page.

"Here's Sean's graduation. He had a full football scholarship to multiple schools." LeighAnn claimed proudly.

"Ma, he knows this. We do talk you know." Sean teased with a roll of his eyes.

"What was your graduation like, Holden? I bet a smart boy like you graduated with honours. Your parents must be proud."

Holden knew she was referring to his high school graduation but an image of himself standing up to collect his college diploma and looking out to the empty seats reserved for his parents crossed his mind. He vaguely registered Sean's deep voice telling him mom it would be ok and to leave it alone. He felt a comforting hand on his leg and fought his way back to the present leaving the betrayal of his parents behind him. He blinked and offered a rueful grin that was meant to be reassuring.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." LeighAnn said softly.

"It's alright, you didn't know. My parents were proud I guess, in their own way but they expected me to graduate with honours so it wasn't an achievement in their eyes. When I was in college I came out to them and well that was the last I spoke to them. A gay son did not fit their lifestyle so they decided no son would be better."

Holden could see the compassion in LeighAnn's eyes and was grateful that it was only compassion and love he saw their and not pity. He didn't want or need pity and he knew that seeing that emotion would hurt him.

"I'm not one to speak ill of people but your so-called parents are complete idiots if they threw away the chance to be in your life over something as trivial as which gender you like. You are an amazing man, Holden Wilson. All the more so for having risen above this and strived on your own. As far as I'm concerned those people were fools and I'd be honoured if you would consider me your surrogate mom."

"Thanks, LeighAnn. I'd like that." Holden managed to say softly, his throat clogged with emotion.

LeighAnn just smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug that made it slightly difficult for Holden to breathe. He held on tight even as he needed oxygen because he felt safe in her embrace and that safety was worth a bit of discomfort.

"Ease up, ma. You're going to strangle my boyfriend."

LeighAnn laughed and released Holden, stopping to pet his cheek softly before turning back to the photo album. Holden looked up to see Sean looking at them with a peculiar expression and his insecurities rushed back. He recalled Sean's comment from the night before about LeighAnn perhaps liking Holden more than Sean and he wondered if Sean felt threatened. He didn't want to make Sean upset and he didn't want him thinking he was stealing his mom away. His thoughts were jumbled and angst-ridden as he continued to look at the photos, glancing up at Sean every few minutes.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that the two of them had a chance to be alone and Holden found himself uncharacteristically nervous when Sean settled onto the couch beside him. He fidgeted with his collar since he had left the tie off that morning and wasn't surprised to find Sean's large hands enclose around his own and forcing him to release the shirt.

"You ok, Holden?" Sean asked, his thumb rubbing circles into Holden's hand.

"Yes, just... Sean? Your mom has been really great but I don't want you to think I'm stealing her."

"Holden, relax. I'm secure in my relationship with my mom. I'm just glad that you two have taken so well to each other."

"Are you sure? You were looking at me weird before and I thought maybe..."

"I was just surprised that you opened up to my mom that's all. Like her, I'm proud of you. You're an amazing man, Holden Wilson and I love you."

Holden let a deep breath out as relief surged through him washing away his insecurities. He wrapped his arms around Holden's neck and pressed their lips together in a long kiss.

"I love you too, Sean Jackson."


	9. The Fight

**The Fight**

Holden knew he shouldn't have but he was tired and it had been a long day and well he snapped. It wasn't often that he got angry enough to yell in fact the last time he shouted at Sean he had followed it up with stalking out of the house and slamming the door on their relationship. He felt bad about yelling because if it reminded him of that last, all important fight than no doubt Sean was thinking about it too. Holden didn't want Sean to think he had any intention of leaving again but he was still mad. Frustrated really and he wasn't ready to apologize and make up just yet.

It had started on the plane back to LA the day before. Sean had been concerned that having talked about his parents Holden might be upset. Holden knew it was only because he cared but all the questions making sure he was ok were a little ingratiating. He spent most of the trip dozing as Sean no doubt kept an eye on him ready to shake him awake from any nightmare he might have. Things had been tense that night but they had both explained it away as exhaustion from the trip to Texas.

The following morning had started out fine and they had shared a quick breakfast before Sean drove Holden to work. Having been gone for a few days work had piled up and Holden barely had time to drink the cup of coffee his assistant had brought him. He was still deep in papers when Sean had shown up unexpectedly around noon hoping for a lunch date. Holden had been too busy but when he told Sean that the footballer had looked so upset that Holden had ignored the stack of files on his desk and gone out as long as Sean promised it would be quick. Almost an hour later Holden was back in his office and while he had enjoyed lunch he was now going to have to work late to be ready for his meeting the next morning. One of the company's top clients was looking for a new office space and Holden had a stack of properties to research further before presenting her with a pared down list. He called Sean to let him know that he'd be late and that he'd have Redmond drive him home. The conversation was short since Holden didn't want to ignore his work for much longer or he wouldn't be making it back at all that night.

So when Redmond dropped him off at the condo he was tired and wanted nothing more than to relax with a glass of wine before going to bed so he'd be refreshed for the morning meeting. He wasn't expecting the young girl standing just outside the gates, her gaze fixed on the condo up the drive. Waving goodbye to his driver he slung his jacket over his arm and adjusted the grip on his briefcase. The girl turned around expectantly and Holden saw that she was gripping a jersey in her hand. Looking closer he saw it was one of Sean's old ones from a few years back. Her grin faltered when she saw that it was only Holden and not Sean. Then the grin was back and she took a step closer to Holden before speaking.

"OMG! You're the reason he did it, aren't you? You're Sean Jackson's boyfriend."

The girl was smiling widely and her comment took Holden off guard.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be stalkerish it's just well when Sean Jackson came out like that – to the whole world – well he gave me the courage to tell my parents."

The girl's grin turned almost shy and Holden found himself smiling at her.

"I'm glad you were able to do that, it takes courage to come out." Holden told the girl.

He was distracted by the sound of the gate opening and Sean coming out in sweats and a threadbare t-shirt. He wore a scowl and Holden knew this was not going to end well. He watched in horror as Sean practically ripped the jersey out of the awed girl's hands. He scrawled his name over the silk of the jersey before tossing it back to her.

"There's your autograph now kindly remove yourself from my property." Sean said tightly.

The girl's eyes widened in shock and Holden felt both bad for her and embarrassed for Sean.

"Sean!" he reprimanded.

Holden turned to apologise to the girl only to find that she was already taking off down the darkened driveway. When he turned back around Sean looked apologetic as he well should.

"I'm sorry, Holden. I don't want you to have to deal with these things. The crazy fans..."

"What?" Holden asked shocked.

"The girl. I'm sorry she bothered you." Sean explained.

"You think that's what is bothering me? She was polite and kind. All she wanted was to thank you for giving her courage and you acted like a complete asshole. She wasn't bothering anybody and then you stomp out here like Mr Big Shot too good for the likes of us." Holden snapped.

Anger buzzing through his veins thoughts of a glass of wine turned to a desire for something stronger and he stalked up to the condo leaving Sean at the gate. By the time Sean made it back to the house Holden had drunk down a finger of scotch neat and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water pound into him as his anger and frustration calmed. He knew Sean was only trying to be protective but Holden was a grown man and didn't need a protector. Climbing out of the shower he towelled off and wrapping it around his waist walked into the bedroom. Sean was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room with a haunted look on his face. With a sigh Holden crossed to sit on the bed facing Sean.

"Sean, I'm sorry for yelling but you were incredibly rude out there."

"I know, I just..."

"I'm not finished. I know you just want to protect me but I need you to treat me like an equal. I knew from day one that I was going to need to deal with fans and press and I've accepted that."

"I'm sorry, Holden. I guess I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't too much. I don't want to lose you again." Sean said quietly.

Holden nodded his head in understanding and crossed over to where he sat in the chair. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"I love you, Sean, but I'm going to bed now. I have an important meeting in the morning and I don't want to stress over this anymore."

Sean nodded and Holden felt his eyes on him as he moved around the room getting ready for bed. Sean stayed in the chair even as Holden climbed into bed. Feeling bad Holden shoved all lingering frustrations aside and smiled over at Sean.

"Are you coming to bed? I'm lonely in here all by myself."

Sean smiled gratefully and lifted himself out of the chair.

"I guess I could help with that."

The footballer slid under the sheets and immediately collected Holden in his arms. Holden sighed and leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry, Holden." Sean whispered against his hair.

"I know."


	10. Simple Determination

Title: Simple Determination  
>Pairing: Sean Jackson and Holden Wilson<br>Rating: PG13  
>Words:<br>Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
>AN: Final chapter. Thank you for sticking with it. I thought this was an ideal day to post the final chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Sean Jackson was a man with determination. When he knew what he wanted he almost always got it simply because he was determined to do everything in his power to get it. As his calved burned from pounding along the sand at a punishing pace Sean was determined to make it up to Holden. He knew the first thing he had to do was put the fear aside. If he kept thinking that Holden was going to get overwhelmed or change his mind it was going to become a self-fulfilling prophecy. Sean did not want that so as he slowed to a jog when condo came in to sight he let go. He loved Holden and Holden loved him. He had to trust that it would be enough.<p>

Of course there was still last night's fiasco with the girl to deal with but Sean had an idea of how to make amends with Holden on that front. In hindsight he could see that the girl had been harmless and Sean wasn't exactly proud of his behaviour. Some days the stress of being pro made him act like he was indeed above it all which why he was so happy with Holden. Holden kept his feet on the ground and even when he was at the top of the game Holden hadn't let it go to his head. Usually he was better at controlling it and he could avoid outbursts like the night before. He had been lucky it was only the girl there and not some paparazzi or reporter. He could just imagine the tabloid headlines.

_Gay Footballer Verbally Abuses Young Girl_

Yes, Sean had definitely been lucky.

Holden let his head drop back against the headrest with a tired sigh his eyes falling closed in an attempt to stifle an oncoming headache. On the front seat Redmond, attuned as ever to his needs, turned the music down to a soft hum.

"To the condo, sir?" he asked and Holden nodded agreeing with a soft yes.

Redmond often drove him home especially on days Sean had training. The elder gentleman was a god-send with a sympathetic ear and discreet mouth. Holden and Sean had trusted the man with their secret and he had never once regretted that. It had been another long day with the meeting taking up all of his morning. He had worked through lunch so that he'd make it home for dinner. Sean had called in the afternoon to see how his meeting had gone and tell him to try and make it home for dinner because he had a surprise for him. The phone call had left him surprised and intrigued. He had almost expected Sean to be pouting from their fight instead of so accepting. He felt bad about underestimating the man and pushed those though aside.

Once he arrived at the condo he thanked Redmond and opened the gate. Holden noticed that Sean's SUV was out front and wondered if it the surprise involved going out. Sean usually parked the vehicle around the side only leaving it out front when it was going to used again soon. He didn't want to spoil Sean's plans but Holden wasn't really up to going out that night and he hoped that wasn't the case.

"Sean? I'm home." He called out as he entered the house.

He heard Sean speaking to someone before he appeared in the hallway in jeans and a t-shirt with a smile on his face. Sean greeted him with a kiss and took his briefcase away putting it on the side table in the foyer.

"Come, there's someone I want you to meet."

Sean grinned like a little boy as he tugged on his arm making Holden laugh. In the living room seated on the large leather couch with a can of Sprite was a young girl. Holden was embarrassed to admit that his first thought was 'oh shit, Sean had an illegitimate daughter; but then the shock of finding a teenager in the house wore off and he recognised her as the girl from the night before.

"Holden, I'd like you to meet Annabelle. Annabelle, this is Holden."

The girl – Annabelle – stood up and awkwardly struck her hand out which Holden automatically reached forward and shook even as he was a bit confused. Had Annabelle stopped by the condo again?

"I'm sorry to intrude. I told Sean it wasn't necessary for me to stay."

"Don't worry, Annabelle. You're not intruding at all." Holden reassured Annabelle not wanting her to feel intrusive even if he was still a bit confused.

"I apologised to Annabelle for being so rude last night and offered her a tour of the condo in apology. She was just telling me about coming out to her parents." Sean explain somewhat.

Holden nodded accepting that for the time being knowing that after she left Sean would explain the rest. They all sat back down and chatted a bit more before Annabelle announced she needed to be getting home. Sean took her home and while he was gone Holden cleared away their drink and got himself a glass of wine. It wasn't long before the door was opening and Sean had returned. The footballer walked back into the living room and flopped himself onto the couch beside Holden.

"Hey babe, how was work?"

"Don't you 'how's work' me. What was all that?" Holden said with a laugh.

"I realised you were right and I felt bad about being such an as so I found her and apologised and well you know the rest."

"How'd you even find her? She never even mentioned her name."

"Well it was hard but I knew she couldn't live far since she walked and I knew most houses were not families so I just went to the others and tried them all. It took awhile."

Holden just stared at Sean in compete shock before bursting out in laughter.

"You're crazy, Sean Jackson." He said between laughs.

"I was an ass, I needed to apologise." Sean said with a shrug.

Holden smiled and leaned forward to capture Sean's lips with his own. He couldn't help thinking that it had been done in true Sean Jackson fashion; extreme in its methods but quite simple. Just like announcing in a live broadcast that he was gay. This was the man he'd fallen in love with and the man he had come home for.

The End.


End file.
